Animals
by Zoe Aburn
Summary: Story takes place after TDKR. Bane wakes up in a strange place and meets someone whom he thinks is the exact opposite of his character...but is she? Bane/OC. Rated M for very detailed adult themes that will follow in the next few chapters!
1. One's worst enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bane or any other Batman character. They are copyrighted to DC comics and I don't profit from writing this story. It's just for fun and enjoyment!**

**Author's note: allrighty, my first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it, and forgive me if some of my grammar sounds strange, not a native English speaker but I gave it my best!**

A strong, burning pain in the chest was the last thing Bane remembered before slipping unconscious the day that Gotham was supposed to be reduced to ashes. But there was a pain far greater than any other body torment he had felt, and that was the pain of failure. It seemed that although the hurt of the flesh stood silent when the brain was unconscious, the pain of the mind continued to vulture, pick and tear at his soul.

Now he was one on one with himself, and he was aware he had no greater enemy. Bane knew Talia was dead – she didn't made any plans to survive, and didn't want to anyway. His own past and future died that same day. All he had left was the miserable in-between he had been granted with. God knows why, though.

Feeling so weak was embarrassing to him – Talia was a weakness he could tolerate, because he was her protector, but a weakness coming from the inside was like a cancer to him. His only wish for the moment was to wake up somewhere else. Not in Gotham. Not on this continent, either. Somewhere devoid of humans. Somewhere, where he could fade into darkness and get rid of all hope for living.

No rest was meant for him, though. Instead, he got a reoccurring nightmare. He dreamed that a giant vulture landed on his chest and started ferociously pecking at his flesh, ripping it piece by piece. Bane screamed like a banshee and wished he could squish the flying vermin with his hands, but they were stuck by his sides and he could only watch as the vulture slowly broke his bones and, at the end, took his heart out.

"- Am I unworthy of death?!" – he cried in his mind, wishing to whoever could hear him to just end his torment. But nobody could hear him and death seemed like an unavailable privilege. Instead, he felt a sudden hotness encapsulating his body, making his blood boil. Then, an intrusive flash of light chased away his familiar darkness.

Bane slowly opened his dry eyes. The vulture was gone, and so was the bloody crater on his chest. The pain was still there, but the ripped flesh was covered in bandages. His eyes, still not accustomed to light, slowly moved around, trying to identify where he was. The place looked like a basement of some sort. But he could hear the ticks and beeps of medical equipment. Where the hell was he?

Bane tried to get up from the surface he was laid on, but his hurting spine pinned him down, drawing out a rasp, loud moan from him. It felt like the only thing keeping his body together was gravity. Breathing heavily, he tried to stand up again.

At this moment the nearby door opened and a tiny figure flew inside the room.

- What are you doing? Don't move, lie down!

Bane gave his best effort to turn his head to the left and see to whom the squeaky voice belonged. A young, skinny, apparently frightened brunette dressed in lab clothes stood next to him, clutching some syringes with her tiny little fingers.

- Who…are you?

- Just don't move, ok? – the petite woman opened one of the syringes and pushed it into Bane's shoulder. An action almost as reckless as trying to pet a cobra on the nose. If he could get up, she would now be lying on the floor with a skull split open, but now he was too weak to even clench a fist.

- This will help you get your act together – said the woman and touched him by the neck - You have a fever, must be because of the wound healing.

Enough was enough. Somewhat weakened, but still deadly firm hand, almost bigger than hear head, caught her by the throat and pulled her closer to him.

- Who are you? – Bane's voice hissed through his mask, his eyes pinning onto the woman.

- I…I am doctor Eslie Moor! – she squeaked, clawing Bane's arm so he would let go. And he did – not because of the clawing, but because he could only hold his grip for this long.

- This…is not a hospital – Bane muttered, trying his best not to appear in pain. His back was killing him, so he gazed at the ceiling to distract himself.

- I fixed you… that's what matters…– said doctor Moor, rubbing her neck and coughing lightly. Bane didn't respond with anything, just kept staring at the ceiling – Are you in pain?

- I am accustomed to pain.

- I can make it go away…at least I think so. But I need you to not strangle me in the near future.

- ... Why?

- "Why" what?

- Why do you care for someone who ought to be dead?

Doctor Moor chuckled:

- It's my revenge.

- On whom?

- On the people who took away my medical license.

Revenge, huh? Bane was intrigued – such a petite and vulnerable creature, yet contemplating revenge. How adorable.

- Your crime? – he asked, groaning while trying to tilt his head to the side.

- I wanted to help – she said, adjusting the tubes that flew into Bane's veiny wrist – to the wrong person. To somebody like you. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is you stay alive in the next 48 hours.

Bane tried readjusting himself on the table, but his spine was still aching like mad. It seemed he had gotten too used to being sedated all the time.

- What is that? – he flinched at the sight of another syringe.

- You are too big to be afraid of needles, aren't you, mr. Bane? Shush now, those are anesthetics. I heard you are fond of them.

- And do you think I have not tried any anesthetic known to medicine, little thing?

- Well, this one you haven't for sure. And I don't know if it will work. All of my lab rats died after I gave it to them.

Bane laughed audibly - something he hadn't done in ages. This woman was courageous on the brink of foolishness and it amused him so. But before he could respond to the "doctor", he felt a soft rush passing through his body. Oh, it felt so good – like sea foam washing on a dry and cracked soil.

- This…this is so much better than morphine – he said, almost squinting from pleasure.

- Oh, I see. Maybe it works after all.

Although a bit numb, Bane felt so much better than just a few seconds ago. There was a feign pain, but nothing he couldn't bite his tongue trough.

- What's it called?

- It's too new to have a name. If someone found out I was testing it on a human, they would give me my license back, only to take it away again .

Thinking the anesthetic was now enough, she reached to unbuckle Bane's mask, but he pulled his head back a little.

- Will you allow me to take it off? – she said quietly, moving her gentle fingers through the air.

- Do you have enough of what you're giving me?

- Yes, I do. Four month supply, at least.

- Then go on.

Moor was quite nervous and excited. She got to unmask the man who brought Gotham to its knees. She got to see who was behind the mask of Bane. _In your face, ordinary hospital staff!_

- First, remove the white tubes. Then pull the valve next to the dial – Bane instructed her.

And so she did. With a few gentle touches, the mask was released. Doctor Moor carefully slid it off Bane's face. It felt like unmasking the Phantom of the opera. And…

...there was nothing wrong with his face, except for a few scars. To her surprise, he was rather handsome, too. She didn't like bald guys, but this one kind of made it look good.

- You seem disappointed – said Bane while stretching his neck as much as he could.

- Ah. No. I just…I thought you wore it for different reasons. I thought you had something to hide underneath it.

- I've nothing to hide.

- And you're bald.

- You needed to take the mask off to deduce that? – he smirked, turning his head towards her and revealing the most part of his face.

- What are those scars from? – she pointed to his nose and lips.

- Milestones. Me fighting with time. But, I guess, nothing compared to what I will get after my chest heals.

- Yeah, that's true. I… I must go now. You take a rest and I'll come back to change your bandages later on.

- Fine. - he cracked his neck, enjoying his pain-free experience.


	2. Maid scientist

For the next month days went by rather routinely - something Bane wasn't really fond of. Doctor Moor visited him three times a day, changing his bandages, bringing him food and supplying him with the painkiller. The wound was healing well, too, far better than the young doctor expected. To her frustration, though, she couldn't manage to make him stay at one place for a long time - Bane insisted that he should get more time for walking and stretching, as his body wouldn't tolerate immobilization and neither would he. Soon he was well enough to be up for the most part of the day, still taking his anesthetics trice a day, of course.

While staying at the basement of what appeared this young woman's home, Bane was trying to figure out what he was going to do next. The obvious question arose – where should he go after he was fully healed? He was in the very heart of Gotham. Who wouldn't recognize him, even without the mask on? He was 8ft tall and 250 pounds of muscle - not the one to blend in easily, even under cover.

Other than that, he felt rather strange in the presence of the young doctor. She had such a caring nature, she obviously would let that ruin her - they had taken her medical license because of it, now she risked her life to take care of Gotham's most hated criminal. Was that a need to feel useful, or a need to destroy one's self? And she was so small, so defenseless! She should have someone care for her, not the other way around. This little mad scientist...

Eslie Moor could see he was plotting his way out. She grew kind of accustomed to taking care of him and thought - or rationalized her habit - that he needed at least another month's worth of tests and rest.

- I think you should stay a while more – she told him one late evening, when she was preparing to call it a day.

- I see no reason to. I believe I am healed well enough - he brushed her off, not even looking at her.

Moor got slightly irritated and decided to challenge him:

- Yeah? Well, try to lift me, then.

Bane turned to face her, lifting an eyebrow. This puny female weighted no more than 100 pounds. He could easily lift her single-handedly. Fair enough, then. He put his muscular arm around her but just a second before lifting her, he felt an unusual tension in his chest.

- See, tough guy? – Moor placed her hands on her waist – the body is like a chain; it may be strong enough, but if just one link is broken, the rest will be useless.

- I'll take note of that – Bane smirked, taking his shirt of so he could check the stitches.

Moor nervously looked away, but soon sheepishly peeked at his muscular torso. Damn, this man was huge. She felt so little when standing by him. A sudden desire to touch him flushed her cheeks, and she tried to chase it away as soon as possible. That was by far the last thing she should try! He did gave his best not to strangle her in the past month, had to give him credit for that.

- Ok, I'll be going now. Goodnight – Moor decided to flee the scene before any other thoughts crept on her mind.

- Sure – Bane mumbled indifferently while checking his stitches.

A few hours passed into the night and since Bane was well enough to take the painkillers all by himself, he prepared his last dose for the day. At the moment he opened the syringe though, he heard the sound of glass breaking on the top floor. Moor was clumsy from time to time, but unless she was having an emotional fit, there was no reason to break several plates in a row…

A scream of a terrified woman echoed in the basement.

**Why is Eslie Moor screaming, who is upstairs and, most importantly - is he/she expecting Bane? Next one will be NFSW so don't peek while at work! ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated, it's my first story!**


	3. Little big savages

The wooden stairs and floor creaked under Bane's massive weight as he went upstairs to check what was wrong. He opened the basement door to find a trail of broken dishes and some other belongings thrown on the ground. The front door was opened. Screams and more screams led him to the bedroom, where he found a hunched, nude from the waist down figure of a man pinning helpless doctor Moor to her bed. She was kicking and crying underneath the masked thug, and he was trying his best to force himself onto her.

For a second there Bane was mentally drawn back to The Pit. Ultimately, that was the reason he stuck to Talia's side – because that's what awaited every poor female who had the bad luck to end up there. That's what happened to her mother, heck that happened to a lot of men, too. And although Bane was an aggressive fighter, such display of inequality of physical power was the lowest kind he knew. Explosive anger arose in his body; He stretched his massive hand and grabbed the thug by the back of his neck, like a newborn kitten. He flung him off of doctor Moor and dragged him off her bed.

- WHOTFUCK…! – the thug whimpered when he felt no solid ground under his feet.

Bane smashed him against the nearest wall. The thug, still without his pants on, wheezed and squirmed trying to break free of his cement grip.

- Lemmego you sonofabish! You her boyfrin'or somthin?

- You disgusting waste of flesh.

Bane decided not to waste a second with this one. He lifted the panicked thug sideways, holding him high in the air with his two hands.

- This is when you die – he said in a low, growling voice and pushed the skinny body against the door's frame. He snapped like a twig and stopped squirming.

- Oh God… - Eslie Moor was still crying on the bed, covering herself with the sheets. Bane made a "just a second" gesture and dragged the dead body downstairs, to be out of sight. Then he returned to her and sat on the side of the bed.

- Are you hurt? – he asked, reaching to her shoulder. She winced and drew herself closer to him.

- Thank you…he almost…

Bane wasn't sure what to do now. A long time had passed since he comforted such a fragile creature. He put his arms around her tiny body, but his eyes were wandering across the room, giving away his anxiety.

- Your stitches are bleeding – she exclaimed.

- I will care for them later. Be calm now.

Moor comforted herself between Bane's muscular hands. She felt so safe now. Like she was made to fit in there.

Bane, however, did not find himself in such an ease. He saw Eslie Moor completely nude and now she was pressing her uncovered body against his. The situation did not call for what he was feeling right now. She would be stressed. She wouldn't want him. She would think him a monster if he made a move after she was almost raped. She…she was caressing his waist.

- What are you doing? – he asked, his bass voice creeping on her.

- I don't know – she said.

Moor did not know, indeed. The adrenaline rush and all the stress clouded her head and she suddenly forgot who Bane was and why she shouldn't approach him in the way she did. But she did want to act upon her feelings - she wanted it from a long time ago. What was the worst that could happen? That he would leave her behind? That he would think she's fucked up in the head because she wanted to bed him after almost being raped?These thoughts did not seem bothersome to her, at least not now.

She felt how his breathing slightly deepened, and the grip he had on her tightened a bit. He buried his face in her hair, sliding one of his arms to her neck. She lifted her head up and felt his warm breath on her face. Bane felt she was reaching for a kiss – a sensation so foreign to him, he had to rely solely on instinct. He pressed his full lips to hers, but while she had her eyes closed, he nervously looked around. Kissing someone other than Talia? He felt it strange, almost…wrong. But his groin was on fire, already pressing hard against the insides of his pants.

He grunted in frustration.

- What's wrong? – Moor looked confused.

- Nothing – said Bane looking to the side – Now is not the time for this. Tend to yourself; I will get rid of the body.

Bane stomped out of the room, leaving Moor alone in her bed.

After disposing of the body in the nearby sewer, Bane returned to the basement, only to find Dr. Moor there, dressed in her lab coat.

- What are you doing here? – he said with an emotionless expression and tone.

- I am still your doctor, and I believe your stitches need cleaning.

He sat on the hospital bed and she proceeded cleaning the torn stitches. Neither she nor he said a word to each other. After fifteen minutes worth of silence, Eslie Moor spoke first:

- I understand. It's ok.

Bane cleared his throat, but was still silent. What could she possibly understand? That he was an animal that got aroused in the most savage situations one could think of? That he wanted to bury himself inside her most intimate places just because he killed a guy wanting to claim her as his? Or because there was something more to this already repulsive mix? Silence was the better choice now, thank you very much.

- I'm done -she stood up and gathered her tools. Then, after hesitating a little, she got the courage to speak again – Can I ask you a favor?

- What can I do for you?

- I will appreciate it if you spend the night by my side tonight – she gestured with the palm of her hands – Not because…well, you know… I just feel a little anxious after all that happened tonight. I don't want to be all by myself up there.

Yes, he could, as long as that was all she asked of him. He did it numerous times with Talia. All the nights they spent with her safe in his arms…and if he could do it in a dungeon, he could do it in a bedroom.

- All right.

Moore went closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

- I owe you everything.

- You're just not as physically strong as I -

- Thank you, Bane.

* * *

That night they shared one bed, but were both turned at the opposite sides. Strangely enough, her bed was big enough for Bane, which made him wonder why on earth a tiny person like her needed so much space.

He kept staring at the wall, staring at his familiar darkness and reflecting on what happened the same evening. He thought upon Moor's last words. Why didn't Talia ever give such a thank you to him? Not that she was ungrateful, but…it was never this personal. Never so emotional. And still he felt uncomfortable touching another woman. But Talia was dead, forever. And that tiny little creature, this self-proclaimed doctor or mad scientist…she was thirsting for him, the way nobody ever did. But what if it turned into something bigger? He wouldn't be able to go. He would risk her life.

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. Come to think of it, he already did risk her life. She should be one of the many dead if the bomb had exploded on that day. They could have never met and yet, they did. But why were they so different? He was huge and ruthless, she was small and vulnerable. And then, a sudden realization jolted trough Bane's mind. They were not that different. She did want him, but was probably as equally scared to reveal her desires as he was. She was drawn to him almost as much as she was afraid of him, and he was drawn to her as much as he was afraid to love another woman. And this mixture of fear and lust was probably the least human they both had in themselves - but was all he needed right now.

This self-enabling thought was the little feather that broke the camel's back. Bane couldn't contain himself anymore.

He carefully rolled on the other side and got closer to Moor's back, pressing his muscular torso against her body. She wasn't asleep. When she felt the sudden warmth she pressed herself back, purring a little. Bane put his hand on her hip and kissed the back of her neck, then her shoulders, then her spine. He could feel her skin getting goosebumps as his lips touched her.

- What do you want me to do? – Although this sounded romantic, he really didn't know how to treat her next. Asking seemed the sensible thing to do.

- Lie very, very still – she whispered, turned around and relocated herself at Bane's groin. She unzipped his pants, only to find out he wasn't wearing any underwear. Did he ever?

Bane was lying on his back, anticipating the first touch. Eslie's lips slightly brushed the tip of the head, gaining a throbbing response from his erected member. She wrapped her lips around the big thing and felt how Bane's back straightened and arched a bit, his lips parting and his teeth grinding slightly. Her mouth was so warm and her tongue so slippery and agile…he felt his groin getting hotter and *something* there getting weaker and looser. His thighs were slowly thrusting towards her mouth, trying to get as deep as he could. He had never done that before – never in someone's mouth anyway, but his instincts were telling him what he had to do. Deeper, wetter, tighter…

And then she stopped.

Bane drew a raspy gasp, filled both with pleasure and frustration, when he sensed the slippery pair of lips were no longer sucking on him. Moore crawled up to his face, kissed his flushed hot neck and whispered in his ear: "I want you to top me".

Ohh, this he could do. Moore laid flat on her back and Bane positioned himself between her spread legs. His member was throbbing and burning to get inside the woman beneath him. In one swift motion he got the head in and they both moaned in a shared delight. Although very wet, she was quite tight for his girthy manhood and he needed to push in several times before entering completely. All the grinding was making his strong legs weak in the knees, and sweat was covering his back and buttocks. Eslie felt overwhelmed by the size of Bane's body, swinging back and forth on top of her. She could see the vein on his sweaty neck throbbing madly, and the feign night lights coming through the window outlining his muscles in a chiaroscuro way. His muscular arms supported him firmly above her, while he swung slowly in and out.

Bane wanted to go rougher on her, but he didn't dare to. He wanted to thrust, to dominate and to get as deep as possible; and her to bite him, claw him, hiss at him, scream at him – he was just build to enjoy those things. But he couldn't do this to her – unless she asked for it herself. Would she?

- Harder… - she moaned underneath him, enabling him to fulfill his own wish. He gave one strong thrust and made her scream - Harder!

The whole bed was shaking and the paint was falling off the wall against it. Bane was completely lost in his activity and the petite lady underneath him seemed to enjoy every thrust. His girth filled every inch of her cavity, teasing her most tender spots. Soon she felt a numbing pleasure embracing her lower body, shaking and jerking her under Bane's torso. She screamed and tightened her walls around his member, drawing a bass groan from him. He couldn't hold it anymore; he pulled out and, firmly gripping on his swollen manhood, he sprayed her belly, breasts and a bit of her face with his warm juice.

He was breathing like a bull that just finished a stampede. Staring at a blank spot for a few seconds, he moved over Moor.

- I'm sorry - he said, handling her a towel.

- Don't be – she smiled, wiping herself up and pressing her head to his shoulder – It was amazing, but I need a shower now.\

Moor got up and went to the bathroom while Bane relaxed on the bed. He could still feel her tight around his member. He stretched his body in delight – and he caught himself, for the first time in many years, not thinking about pain.

When Moor returned, Bane was already asleep, stretched on the messy bed. So this is what it took to exhaust a beast like him. She should sell the idea to Batman, she humored to herself and coiled next to him.

* * *

**Hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;) I'm anticipating your reviews and will probably continue the story to reveal what will Bane decide to do after this night... stay or stray?**


End file.
